Look at the Stars Tonight
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: The Smith's and Rick go on their annual Camping trip and Summer and Rick get close and personal. SumRick. Trigger warnings inside. Cover image done by the amazing rad-braybury!


**Look at the Stars Tonight**

The Smith's and Rick go on their annual Camping trip and Summer and Rick get close and personal. SumRick. Trigger warnings inside.

I always write Rick much nicer than he probably is lol. Anywho, I promised another SumRick one-shot so here we are! It's all over the place, honestly, but if I don't post it now I never will haha.

This one shot was inspired by Orphan_Account's lovely one-shot Pandora. If you haven't read their work, please, GO READ IT NOW.

 ****Trigger warnings include: Attempted rape and violence. If that bothers you, please, skip that section.****

* * *

"You're going to wear _that_ while we're camping?" Summer asked incredulously as she looked over his usual ensemble of pants, sweater, and lab coat. Rick scoffed at her and her camping clothing of jeans, t-shirt, and boots.

"Summer I run from giant, man eating aliens in this outfit. I scale buildings and jump off cliffs in this. I hardly think I need to readjust my wardrobe to sleep on _dirt_."

She shrugged and stuffed the last of her items into her backpack. "I'm just saying, you might want something a little more appropriate for the trip."

"Oooh, sorry, Summer—I-I-I didn't realize what I was wearing was so _scandalous_." He rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his flask and Summer huffs.

"Are you at least packing anything?"

"Yeah, alcohol. I'm going to need all of it to survive this fucking nightmare."

"Oh, c'mon now, Rick," Jerry said as he descended the stairs. "The Smith camping trip is the high light of every year!"

"No it isn't," Summer deadpanned and Jerry shot a glare to his daughter. Rick snorted and the three exited the house to find Beth loading some camping gear into the back of the car.

"L-let me give you a hand, sweetie," Rick called and Beth smiled at him. He cut a glare to his son-in law. "Geez, Jerry, at least _pretend_ like you're of use."

He shakes his head as he walks over to his daughter and Jerry struggles to come up with a retort before he is quickly running towards the two to assert his usefulness.

Summer hands her backpack over to Rick and he grumbles but loads it up and she opens up the backseat door to buckle up. She frowned when she saw Morty sitting at the opposite end. He looked up from the window when he felt her stare.

"What?" He asked, perplexed. She pointed to the middle seat.

"Move to the middle, Morty. I'm not sitting there and I know Grandpa isn't sitting in the Bitch seat."

"I'm not sitting Bitch!" He argued and Summer glared.

"Move your ass, Morty—"

Something crashed against her back and she yelped as her upper body fell along the chair. Rick grunted from behind her and she was mortified to realize his hips were pressed intimately against her ass. Before she could turn around and yell at him she felt his arm wrap around her waist and heft her up and into the car.

"Hurry the hell up, S-summer. You-you're riding Bitch," He said and then climbed in immediately after her. Morty snickered and she whacked him on the shoulder before turning her ire onto her apathetic grandfather.

"I need to sit by the window!" She complained.

"Why?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because long car drives make me sleepy," She explained.

"Like I give a shit, Summer. Fu-fucking bend over and sleep between your legs." He retorted.

"Y-yeah, Summer. Sleep between your legs."

"Shut the fuck up, Morty, before I rip whatever's between your legs off."

Morty snaps his mouth closed and she continues to glare at him until her parents settle in the front and start up the car. They only get fifteen minutes into the car ride before Summer feels the familiar burn for sleep sting at her eyes.

She shoots a look of jealousy to Morty—who is already snoring against the window— and leans forward to press her forehead against the middle console. The hard plastic presses against her skull but she thinks it's not too bad before shutting her eyes. She instantly regrets the thought when they run over a pothole and her head jerks up before colliding hard with the console.

 _Smack_

She shifts her head a bit to the side to readjust her position and they drive over another pothole.

 _Smack_

She places a palm beneath her head but ends up crushing her knuckles when they jump over yet another pothole.

She gives a morose sigh and tilts her head for a new angle and then gasps when she is dragged up into a sitting position.

Rick frowns down at her with an expression that says, _you're so fucking dumb, why do I put up with you_ , before he wraps an arm around her shoulders and tugs her close so that she can lean into his side.

She looks up to him, bemused, but he is already closing his eyes and leaning his head against the window.

She stares at him for a long while but he doesn't get back up so she loops an arm around his waist and rests her head against his chest before closing her eyes to sleep.

.

.

.

"Oh, reallll nice, Jerry," Rick said as he observed the three small tents Jerry spent nearly an hour struggling to put together. "I can see how flush with cash we are looking at these top dollar tents."

He tapped his foot against one and it collapsed under his gentle nudge. Jerry harrumphed with a scowl and crossed his arms over his chest as Beth sighs.

Summer sits on a nearby picnic table as other families mill about on the public camping ground, setting up their own tents and portable grills. Morty lounges next to his sister and stares at a nearby girl who sits on a log seat at the communal fire pit.

They are all clearly bored. Rick laughs and crosses his arms.

"W-w-well why don't I, _eurp_ —I—I have just the thing to make this trip better!" Morty and Summer perk up, interested, and their father's scowl deepens as Rick pulled out a small cube and gave an excited smile.

"This right here is a state of the art RV equipped with four beds, a kitchen, wifi, and the best part…a fully stocked baaaaarrrrr!"

Summer, Morty, and even Beth clapped, ecstatic with the change of accommodation as Jerry sulked. He gave a bitter statement to the older man:

"Oh, yeah, I expected a man of science to be out of their depth in nature."

Rick froze; smile falling, replaced now with a narrow-eyed glare.

"What the fuck did you say?" He asked and Jerry gave an arrogant smirk at the shift in Rick's mood. He leaned forward, superiorly.

"I'm just saying that it takes a real man to rough it in the wilderness."

Rick stared at him long and hard and then abruptly dropped the cube to the floor where he crushed it beneath his foot. Sparks jumped from the exposed wiring and metal fragment lay about the broken piece of technology.

"Aw, C'mon, Rick," Morty mumbled, downtrodden. Summer just let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Great job, dad. Now we're left to nature's mercy." She said, voice flat.

"Oh, don't be like that, Summer. This trip'll be great!" Jerry assured with optimism.

"We're all going to be nature's bitch."

.

.

.

Jerry spent another hour resetting the fallen tent and Beth, Morty, Summer, and Rick grew bored as they watched him struggle with said task. It wasn't long before day descended into night and Beth handed over a bag full of marshmallows to Summer.

"Go and roast some marshmallows while I help your father," Beth said with a face of pure suffering. Morty looked at the bag, confused.

"Um, where's the chocolate? And graham crackers?" He asked.

"Your dad forgot them," Beth said and the three gave a unanimous groan.

"Great job, Jerry!" Rick yelled sarcastically as the three strode over to the fire pit. It was packed with other families and campers already and there were only three seats left available; two side by side and one next to the girl Morty had been observing earlier in the day.

Morty perked up.

"Ugh, I-I'm going to—I'll be over there, you guys," He told the two and made a beeline to the girl before either of them could respond.

"He didn't even grab a marshmallow," Summer said, exasperated, as she opened the bag. Rick shrugged and snatched one up before finding a nearby stick to impale it on.

"Who cares, more for me." He said indifferently.

Summer grabbed her own stick and slid the marshmallow on before resting the bag at her feet. Her thigh brushes against Rick's as she leaned forward to stretch her skewer over the flame and she feels a strange sensation in her gut at the minor contact.

It's similar to how she felt when he tucked her against his side during the car ride. She thinks nothing of it and she and Rick slowly roast their marshmallows in silence

She sweeps her gaze over the other campers after she pulls her marshmallow back a third time to check over its appearance. Morty is still nervously flirting with the same girl and seated next to him appears to be a family of four. There is a group of college-aged boys across the pit and Summer stops and lets her eyes trace over one in particular.

The boy was cute and Summer's heart skipped a beat when he looked up and made eye contact with her. He smiled and she smiled back. When he nodded towards the woods and gave her an inquiring look and smirk Summer almost jumped up with excitement. She did jump when she felt a hand fall on her thigh and squeeze.

She looked up and was met with Rick's narrowed gaze.

"Don't even think about it," Rick warned before he shot a frigid glare to the boy. The boy hastily broke eye contact and Summer withered in her seat. Rick removes his hand from her thigh after he gets his message across and dips it into his lab coat to pull out a familiar flask.

"Dammit, Grandpa," She hissed. "The least I can get is some sex out here. I don't even have my cell phone!"

"L-look, Sum-sum- _eurp_ -mer—" He begins, and takes a drink of his flask. "F-first rule of camping is never sneak off with a stranger into the fucking woods. Especially not with dipshit looking douches like _that_ asshole. That's like—like fucking asking to die, Summer." He said, tone matter of fact and she huffed and crossed her arms moodily.

"Secondly, i-i-if _anyone's_ going to get laid on this shitty camping trip it's gonna be _me_." He said, jabbing a thumb at his chest. Summer muttered a quiet 'ew' at his proclamation and he continued. "And since _I'm_ not getting my rocks off then _you_ have to suffer, too."

"That's _real_ petty of you, Grandpa," Summer commented and Rick gave her a look.

"Have you known me to be kind, Summer?" He asked sarcastically and took another sip of his flask.

"Yeah, I actually think you're one of the kindest people I know," She said candidly and Rick choked, spitting up his alcohol. Summer grimaced and leaned away but still slapped him on the back to help clear his airway.

"W-what? You're supposed to be the smart one, Summer," Rick sneered when he oriented himself. "I'd expect such poor observations from Morty."

"Hey, you take that back! My observations are spot on."

"Well, then you must've been struck dumb and blind if y-you think I'm a nice guy, Sum _-eurp-_ mer."

"I didn't say you were nice, I said you were kind."

He threw his hands up in frustrations, alcohol flying out of his flask as he did so.

"What's the fucking difference?"

"That." She said, pointing at him. "Nice people can be nice and happy and give you a smile and ask how you're feeling but they don't really care. You're nothing important to them. Kind people are mean and gruff and they yell and swear at you but they'd also do everything they could to protect you. Because they _love_ you."

He curls his lip and gives her a look of disgust.

"W-what did you—did you read this off an—one of those stupid inspirational magazines your dad hoards in the bathroom to hide his Victoria Secret catalogues?"

Summer rolls her eyes and extends her arms to roast her marshmallow over the fire pit.

"Deflect all you want, grandpa—just know I think you're kind." She brought her stick back to herself to check its color when Rick suddenly slapped a hand down on it and sent it to the ground.

"Grandpa Rick!" She screeched. Her grandpa gave her a mean smirk and brought his own stick up to his face. His marshmallow was a perfect golden brown and he stuffed it in his mouth smugly.

"Oh, _s-sorry_ , my kindness slipped." He said, words muffled by the confection in his mouth.

"God, you're such a dick."

"The kindest dick y-you ever met?" He asked and then chuckled. "Th-that's what you get, Summer. Trying to psychoanalyze my actions like that bell-ringing fucker, Freud—psychology is a _pseudoscience_ , Summer. I—I won't have it in this family."

.

.

.

When the fire died down in the pit and they finished their last marshmallow the three packed up and walked back towards the tents.

"D-did you get—did you score some digits Mo- _OOOR_ -ty?" Rick asked his grandson and the boy gave a forlorn shake of his head.

"N-no, she, she has a boyfriend, already."

"What?" Rick snapped. "Wh-what kind of lame excuse is that? Just seduce her."

"What the hell!" Summer yelled, amazed with the line of conversation. "Why is Morty allowed to romance with the other campers? What kind of double standard bullshit is this?"

"Morty wasn't about to have sex in the woods with some greasy frat boy asshole, Summer. Th-that prick was a, a grade A _cocksucker_ who I guarantee slips roofies into all his dates drinks. You dodged a fucking bullet thanks to me." He said and then belched.

Summer scoffs and crosses her arms, still annoyed, and Rick frowns, growing serious.

"I'm not playing, Summer. You—you stay away from that fucker."

Morty glances at Rick uneasily at his tone and turns to his sister who seems hell bent on ignoring him.

He's not sure if she doesn't hear the severity of Rick's words or doesn't care; either way she doesn't respond.

Rick cusses beneath his breath and the light atmosphere they had grows strained, growing more so when they get back to the camp and see that the third tent is not only _not set up_ , but _missing entirely_.

"You had one job, Jerry," Rick said when he saw they were sans a tent.

"Well, it's your fault we're missing a tent, _Rick_. You broke it when you kicked it."

" _What_ —there is no way that gentle tap I gave broke the tent, Jerry. Stop foisting your failures onto me and just admit you're a loser." Beth, Summer, and Morty give a shake of their head before they all retreat to their respective tents.

"Everyday is a battle that I overcome," Jerry blurted out and it comes off like a quote. "Therefore, I am not a loser!"

Rick paused, folded his arms, and leaned back to scrutinize his son-in-law.

"That sounds like a Doofus Rick line*," He comments. "Jesus—does he feed you shit before or after you suck his dick?"

Jerry flushes, embarrassed, and stomps to his tent where he proceeds to angrily crawl in. Rick turns to do the same and halts at the entrance when he spies that the only space left is in between his two grandkids.

He kicks off his shoes, crawls to the where Summer is laying, grabs the cellphone she has left near her bag, and chucks it out of the still open tent.

"Hey!" She cries, hastily crawling out to retrieve her phone. When she turns back Rick is lying in her spot, face turned towards the tent wall. She fumes and zips up the tent entrance before sliding in between her brother and grandfather.

She can't resist the knee she shoves into his back.

"Watch it," He growls. "I have a gun that melts matter in my pocket. You bust that and th-this trip'll be ending early for _all_ of us."

She stares at his back and seriously contemplates the pros and cons of that statement.

.

.

.

Summer mumbled and sighed as she vaguely heard a soft shuffling noise. She ignores it but then a soft groan fills the tent and she rubs her eyes to clear away the sleep and investigate. Peering into the dark she let her eyes adjust and turned to see Rick still facing the tent wall.

She swept her gaze over to Morty and her eyebrows furrow when she sees that his hand has delved into his pants during his sleep. They widen when she sees that said hand is moving up and down at a rhythmic pace.

She darts her eyes up and is horrified to see Morty biting his lip in his sleep, free hand searching out an invisible partner.

She scoots to the other side fast as his hand nearly grazes her and bumps into Rick's back. Rick turns around with a scowl upon his lips, eyes bloodshot with interrupted rest.

"Why are you sliding closer to me?" He snapped.

"Morty is jerking off in his sleep," Summer whispered, horrified. She turned into her grandfather and pressed tightly against him to avoid her masturbating brother. Morty chose that moment to moan.

"J-jessica…"

She gave a soft shriek when she felt Morty's hand brush against her back.

Rick groaned and turned to wrap his arms around Summer. She was startled when he lifted her up and over himself and then settled her between the tent wall and his body.

He was pressed tightly against her, his arm wrapped around her waist still and his chest against her chest.

 _It's nice, being held in his arms_. The thought comes abruptly and she dismisses it just as quick.

Summer's face burned at their close proximity and she thanked the darkness for obscuring her features. She pressed her forehead against his sternum and he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"Ugh, whose crappy idea was it to go camping?" He muttered as they listened to Morty continue to jerk himself off. Summer commiserated with him.

"My dad's of course."

"I hope a fucking bear wanders onto the campsite." He said and Summer silently agreed.

.

.

.

"Okay, Morty, this is how you catch a fish," Jerry said to his son before he cast the line toward the river. Rick busted out into laughter when the pole slipped from his fingers and flew into the water.

"Oh, nice, Jerry," Rick said, voice full of mirth. He took a sip from his can of beer and Summer let out an embarrassed sigh at her father's blunder. Rick downed his can and grabbed another from the cooler situated between them.

"How can you drink that?" She asked, watching him with a grimace. "It already tastes gross on its own but it tastes like piss when it's warm."

"Meh, I drank worse shit," Rick confided. "Though, yeah, it would taste better if _someone had remembered to pack ice_."

"Shut up, Rick!" Jerry yelled as he waded through the water to retrieve his fallen fishing rod. Summer sat boredly and rested her chin on an open palm. She remains seated even as Rick stands up to join Morty and poke fun at her dad. She doesn't know why she followed the men in her family; she should've just stayed with her mom back at the campsite.

But then…she didn't want to be left behind. Or rather, she didn't want to be left behind by Ri—

"H-hey, Summer, want to see something awesome?" Rick asks, interrupting her thoughts. Morty has joined her father in the river and the two seem to have successfully cast their lines. Rick squats at the edge of the river, mouth stretched open in a broad smile.

Summer gives a shrug and comes to stand at her grandfather's side as he peers into the river. She leans over and looks closely but doesn't see anything that would constitute as being awesome.

"So, where's this awesome thing I'm supposed to be seeing?" Summer asked and Rick pointed at the water.

"Right there," He said and Summer gave him an unimpressed look when she realized he was pointing at his own reflection. He gave her a smirk.

"Awesome-est thing you'll see on this trip," He said with a laugh.

"Cute, grandpa," She said sarcastically. "Very cute."

"I know I am." He said, rather cheekily, and Summer felt a small smile come to her lips at seeing the uncharacteristic good mood her grandfather was in.

"Yeah, you are," She agrees without thought. Her eyes widen in mortification a moment later, and Rick raises a brow at her.

"Wow, a compliment from _Summer_." He says in faux astonishment.

"You must be fucking bored," He observes flatly and, while that's not necessarily the reason behind her words, it is true.

Her phone died last night and while she was bored before that, she'd at least had some entertainment then. Rick hums after surveying her face and pulls out what she initially thinks is his flask, but turns out to be a nondescript bottle. He unscrews the cap and hands it over to her.

"Take a sip." He commands.

"What is it?" She asks and then pulls it up to her nose to take a sniff. "Ugh, holy crap that smells like death."

He chuckles at the disgust on her face.

"I-it's a time passer—this shit will take you on a fucking _trip_." He said, smile back and edged with excitement.

"Are you giving me _drugs_?" She asked incredulously.

" _Re_ EEEE _creational_ drugs, Summer. And don't worry, i-i-it's not—not illegal. On this planet, anyway."

Summer gives it a hesitant look and turns back to Rick. He furrows his brow at her, his smile sliding down when he takes in her less than enthused expression.

"H-hey you don't—y-you don't have to take it if you don't want to—" His hand moves forward to grasp the bottle but Summer pulls it up and takes a large gulp of the liquid.

Her eyes sought out his face immediately after—seeking his approval, she is embarrassed to admit. She feels her chest flutter when his smile is back, large and filled with pride.

"That's my girl," He whispers and she feels heat creep up from her chest all the way up to her ears. She wonders if it's the drugs. When colors begin to melt and slide into a hazy mix of swirls, she knows it is the drugs.

Rick—who is more of a white, brown, and blue spiral than an actual person at the moment—wraps an arm around her shoulders and gently eases the two of them into a lying position.

She feels light, like the only thing anchoring her to the world is Rick. She burrows into his side, her right hand wrapping around his lab coat to keep her tethered as her left rises up.

"It's beautiful," She says, fingers reaching up to touch the vivid shapes only she can see. His hand comes up to grasp onto hers and he pulls it down to rest it against his chest.

She thinks the drugs affect her hearing when she hears him quietly murmur:

"Yeah, you are."

.

.

.

Summer doesn't know how long she lays there, hours probably, but the colors begin to solidify slowly until they are once again recognizable objects. Rick is no longer at her side but she can hear him cussing up a storm a distance away.

She pulls herself up unsteadily until she is in a seated position and looks towards her left where Rick and her father seem to be in an argument with Morty looking on anxiously. It doesn't take her long to figure out what the fight is about when she notices Rick's portal gun on the floor, broken.

"Forget your worthless fish, you just broke my portal gun!" Rick yelled.

"That's because you were in my way! Who lays on the ground for _eight hours_?"

Jesus— _eight hours_? Holy shit.

She looks up, notices that orange is streaking across the sky as the sun sets. Rick wasn't kidding when he said those drugs were a time passer. Rick continues to yell at her dad and Summer pushes herself to her feet and nearly keels over while doing so.

Rick notices her first and he cuts a sharp glare to her father that snaps his mouth shut and gathers the broken remnants of his portal gun. Pocketing it in his lab coat, he strides over to her and grabs her shoulder before she can topple over.

"You feel sick?" He asks brusquely, his irritation with Jerry carrying over to her. She shakes her head but then stops when that makes her even more unbalanced.

"Just dizzy," She mutters and feels like she's disappointed him when he gives an annoyed huff. He loops an arm around her waist to stabilize her and turns to Morty.

"I-I'm taking Summer back to the tent; she's not feeling well," He says and Morty nods.

Rick frowns as they walk back to the campsite and Summer feels the anger that radiates from him. She suddenly feels like a nuisance, having him walk her back to camp like a little kid. She pushes away from him and nearly falls face first for her efforts.

"Summer, what the hell—"

"I can walk," She says, and leans against a tree to keep herself upright. He gives a pointed look to her shaky legs and grasps her elbow to tug her towards him.

"C'mon, Summer—" He said, clearly vexed.

"I can walk." She said more firmly and Rick let's out an aggravated snarl.

"I-I'm not in the mood for your fucking—for this obstinate attitude, _Summer_ —Jesus, I-I-I give you something good and I'm rewarded with this bullshit. God, this is what I fucking get for hanging out with you."

Her face falls, and hurt creeps up her chest. Rick latches onto her arm and drags her back to the campsite and she keeps her mouth shut. The moment their tents come into sight, she rips away from Rick and stumbles over to the fire pit. When she sits down on one of the logs, she sees that Rick is nowhere to be seen.

Her heart drops to her stomach and she feels stupid because she shouldn't be sad that Rick left. She pulled away from him; she has no one to blame but herself. Still sorrow digs into her throat, suffocating until her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears.

Other families sit at the fire pit, laughing and joking, and Summer sits by herself feeling alone and unwanted.

"Fuck," She mutters angrily when a tear runs down her cheek. She swipes at in angrily and sits for another hour, until her legs regain all feeling. When she has finally had enough with her pity party she moves to stand up. A hand wraps around her bicep and she whips around, hopeful.

The boy from last night stands there.

A pang of disappointment hits her but then he smiles and she gives a tentative one in return.

"Hey," He says and she returns the greeting.

"My names Tyler."

"Summer," She responds and sweeps her gaze over the campsite. Rick is still not there and she feels sad for no reason.

"So, I was wondering if you, you know, wanted to have some fun in the woods?" He asks, smile charming. Summer should say no, Rick gave her a warning after all. But Rick is not with her; he doesn't want to be with her.

But Tyler does.

"Sure."

.

.

.

Tyler drags her into the forest at a quick pace and Summer follows at his heels. He is charming as he walks, making small talk and showing an interest in her. Summer likes it, he give her the attention she is starved for.

They talk for so long that Summer doesn't even realize how deep into the woods they get until she finds she can no longer make out the light from the campgrounds.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He says over his shoulder and continues to pull on her arm. She digs her feet into the floor, halting him.

"No, I don't like this," She says firmly and attempts to turn back. Tyler's hand tightens around her arm painfully and she suddenly wishes she'd listened to Rick.

"Hey," She said, as he shoved her back against a tree and pinned her hands above her head. She tried to wiggle them free and Tyler tightened his grip to something bruising. "Hey that hurts—"

"Shut up," The boy hissed and for a second Summer was cowed. Then the second passed and she shoved her knee hard against his balls. He gave a yelp and let her go and Summer turned to bolt. A sharp tug against her scalp snapped her head back and she screamed as she fell ass first to the floor.

"Ooh, you little bitch," He hissed and tightened his fingers around her ponytail. She cried as he dragged her back by her hair and her fingers scrabbled along the floor, nails digging up dirt and shrubbery as she did.

Realizing that that was no help she swung around and swiped dirty nails and caught the boy across his face. The boy let go to press a hand against his now bloody cheek and Summer struggled to get off her knees.

"Fucking bitch!" He roared and leapt towards her. Summer closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. She heard a sharp crack like bone hitting bone followed by a thud but felt no pain. She cracked an eye open and was greeted with the back of her grandfather's white lab coat.

"Fucking mother fucker," Rick snarls with such rage and hate that Summer is frozen. Tyler groaned on the floor, hand rubbing against a rapidly swelling cheek.

Rick strides forward and circles to his side so that he can deliver a sharp kick to her assailant's gut. Tyler groans, arms curling around his stomach and Rick kicks him again, this time in the face. Blood flies and the boy gives a muffled cry as he brings his hands up to his broken nose.

"C'mon asshole!" Rick yells as Tyler begins to cry. "I-I thought you liked this kind of shit." He stomps hard on Tyler's shoulder and then on his fingers when he tries to push himself up. Summer has seen Rick angry but never to this extent where he looks about ready to commit murder with his bare hands.

"Gr-grandpa—"

"Not now, Summer," He snaps and then stands over Tylerso he can grab a fistful of his shirt and raise him for the fist he flies against his face. Summer watches, both horrified and darkly satisfied as the boy who attempted to rape her is beaten to a bloody pulp by her grandfather.

Rick punches Tyler repeatedly and his movements are vicious. Eventually, he lets Tyler go and Summer thinks that is it. She jumps when he reaches into his coat and pulls out a gun that lights up as he powers it on.

"Grandpa, no!" She yells and scrambles to throw her body in front of her prone attacker. She didn't like him, in fact she hoped he would fall off a cliff—but she didn't want her grandpa to commit murder on her behalf.

Rick looked like he didn't mind. Actually it looked like he preferred to do it with his bare hands but decided to settle on a weapon when impatience won out. "Move, Summer. I'm about to do the world a huge fucking favor."

"Grandpa, c'mon, he isn't worth it," She pleads and his eyes take in her disheveled hair and dirtied clothes, lingering on the bruises already forming on her pale forearms. Rick lowers his gun and Summer moves towards him—he jerks his arm back up and shoots.

Tyler gives a scream that burbles over when his form begins to melt and sink into itself. Summer turns her horrified gaze from him to Rick. Rick still has a scowl on his face as he stomps over to her and grabs her roughly around the bicep.

"Grandpa Rick—"

"Shut the hell up, Summer!" He barks and tugs her angrily back towards their campsite. Summer shrinks into herself at his tone.

Rick mutters expletives beneath his breath, his stride fast and agitated as he drags Summer along the trail. She stumbles along behind him, pace uneven as she struggled to keep up in the dark.

"Slow down," She cries after she trips over a root. Rick rounds on her so fast that she cannot stop herself from colliding into his chest. She jerks back and meets Rick's scathing glare.

"A-a-are you seriously giving me orders, Summer!? After you fucking disobeyed me?" His teeth clenched so hard that a muscle jumped in his jaw. "What, y-you-you think I tell you to do these things for my—for my fucking _amusement_?"

"Yes, actually," She replied flippantly, her own anger escalating to meet his.

"Jesus—why do I have fucking dipshits for grandchildren!" He yelled into the air before returning his glare back to her. "L-look, Summer, you're too fucking dumb to understand half the shit I say and you—you don't need to. You just need to _listen_ and fucking _trust me_."

"Trust you!?" She cried. "Like your original Summer did? Right before you fucking bailed on her?"

He looked surprised at that statement, probably not knowing that Morty told her they hailed from a different dimension. His face smoothed over and his tone was deadly when he spoke again.

" _Don't_ talk about shit you have no idea about." He hissed and his fingers tightened around her bicep. She grit her teeth and rose up to his glare.

"No, I have an idea. Do you think she was scared when you left? Or that she knew all along that you were going to leave her behind."

"Who is this really about, Summer?" He yelled, stepping forward until he was snarling right above her. "Her or _you_?"

Her mouth snapped closed and the look she gave him spoke volumes. His anger simmered to annoyance.

"What the fuck, Summer—y-your-your stupid, teenage desire to be wanted is getting real fucking annoying." He snapped. "I'm going to tell you right now; I do not give a fuck about her, you, Morty—no one! I don't give a shit about anyone, alright! And the sooner you get that in your head the better!"

Summer's eyes blurred over with tears and she tore out of his grip.

"Fuck you!" She screamed and turned around to retreat back into the woods. "I'm tired of being the unwanted member in this fucked up family. I'm going to live with the wolves. I'm sure they'll be much more _nurturing_ than you _fucking assholes_."

"Summer, you little shit—"

There was a large crack of a branch breaking and the two fell silent. Shrubbery rustled loudly and Rick backed up so that he was standing near Summer. His gaze narrowed at the darkness.

"What was that?" Summer asked, suddenly fearful. Before Rick could respond there was a snuffling noise, and then a large mass broke through the tree line and into their line of sight.

" _Oh shit, it's a fucking bear!"_ Rick yelled. The bear growled and pawed forward towards them and Rick quickly pushed Summer behind him. She clutched at his coat sleeve as the bear approached and Rick raised his gun.

The bear swiped a large paw and Rick gave a yell as it caught his hand and knocked the gun out of his grip. It pushed up onto its hind legs and roared at them and Rick latched onto Summer's hand and jerked her into a fast sprint in the opposite direction.

"I thought you didn't care about me," She said breathlessly and Rick threw her an annoyed glare over his shoulder.

"Not the fucking time, Summer!"

The bear roared again and Rick and Summer ran for dear life as its large, heavy paws thudded from behind them.

"Portal gun!" Summer screamed as her legs began to burn and her chest grew tight.

"Still broken!" He yelled, his anger for Jerry and his stupid camping trip edging into his words. They ran for what felt like forever and Rick didn't know how much longer they could keep it up.

Summer was wheezing at his side, only able to keep pace with him because of the tight hold he kept on her hand. Rick might've been used to running but even he could feel fatigue creeping up fast on him.

"Oh, shit," Rick breathed when he saw they were approaching a cliff. The bear continued after them, undaunted, and Rick cursed and gripped Summer's hand tighter.

"What now!?" She screamed as they neared the edge. She expected them to slow or veer off to the side. She certainly didn't expect to be pulled faster towards the edge.

"Now you trust me!" He yelled and then wrapped his arm around her waist. They jumped.

" _Fuuuuucccccckkkkkkk!"_

.

.

.

Rick's lab coat ripped around them as they fell and the rushing wind was loud enough to drown out Summer's screams. Her hands were gripping tight to the arm Rick had wound around her waist and his other arm came up to wrap around her neck, his hand cradling her skull as he pressed her against his sternum.

The water was freezing when they collided with it. It shocked her senses and rushed up her throat and nose, choking her. Rick's arms were no longer around her, she'd lost him upon impact, and she struggled to regain her bearings.

Something latched onto her bicep and she screamed, depriving her of more oxygen. She attempted to pulled back but then realized it was Rick when he shifted his grip to her hand and began tugging her up to what she assumed was the top.

They broke the surface with breathless gasps and the current dragged their bobbing heads down stream. Rick held her hand tightly and began to wade to land. She assisted him to the best she could but by the time they made it to land he had to drag her exhausted body out of the water.

She thought the water was freezing but it was ten times worse when the sharp night breeze tore at her skin.

"Gr-grandp-pa R-rick," She stuttered between her chattering teeth. She brought an arm around her soaking body and shivered as another strong gust of air sent her off balance. Rick tugged on their joint hands and lead her deeper onto land.

"C-c'm-mon, we-we-we, n-need to find c-cover." They walked but the cold eventually drove Summer to let go of Rick's hand so that she could cling to his back, his tall frame used as a meager means of warmth and protection from the harsh wind.

Their teeth clacked in their jaws and they stumbled more than once but they eventually made it to a Cliffside and a large, open cavern greeted them.

Rick moved towards it and Summer's fingers curled weakly against his lab coat but were too numb to hold a grip. He turned when he realized she was no longer clutched to his back.

"S-summer l-let's—"

"B-bear," She stuttered hoping he would understand why she definitely didn't want to take shelter in a cave.

"N-no cho-choice," He said and retook her hand to drag her towards the cave. The cave was empty, thankfully, and Summer and Rick walked in deep enough till they could no longer feel the wind on their bodies. She shivered a bit but realized she no longer felt cold, just very, very numb. In fact, all she felt was sort of sleepy.

Rick noticed first and cursed.

"Y-your c-clothes," He said and reached for the hem of her shirt. She stared at him, somewhat sluggishly, and he managed to lift her shirt up to her bra before she was suddenly aware.

"H-hey!" She snapped and tried to swipe his hands away. Little help it was, her hands batted against his with the same strength of a newborn kitten.

"S-summer you're g-going to fucking fr-freeze," He said with a frown that would've been scarier if he wasn't shaking like an old, broken washing machine.

Summer was embarrassed but she had a sense of self-preservation that reared up and knocked any shame that lingered at the realization she'd need to strip in front of her grandfather or become a human popsicle.

Rick lifted her shirt up again and she assisted him by raising her arms to allow him to tug it up over her head. He dropped her top and it landed with a wet slop on the floor. Summer already felt better after losing that one article of clothing.

Her shoes were a little harder, her fingers to numb to grasp her laces properly to untie them and Rick had to help her again as he knelt down to loosen her laces enough for him to slide them off. She rested her hands against his shoulders for balance and nearly fell over twice before he tugged off her wet socks.

When he stood up again she reached down to unbutton her jeans, hands fumbling with her own zipper and then cursed when her fingers refused to curl around the waist of her pants.

Rick had already removed his lab coat, sweater, and wife beater by the time he realized she was still struggling with her pants.

Wordlessly he came up to her, leaning down a bit to tug her pants low enough for it to slide down with less effort. Summer ended up having to wrap her arms around his neck to hold herself steady and he picked her up by the waist so she could kick her pants off herself.

"G-go s-sit down," He instructed once he placed her back on her feet. She stumbled to the side as he kicked off his shoes and socks, unbuckled his belt, and undid his zipper. His pants fell just as Summer sat down as instructed and he rummaged around his lab coat before producing his flask.

He made his way to her and unscrewed the cap and took a couple gulps before holding it to her.

"Drink the rest," He instructed and Summer brought a shaking hand up to hold it up to her lips. She drank it all and felt heat spread from her throat, to her chest and then travel to the rest of her body**. The shivers died down a bit and her body grew relaxed. It instantly tensed up at his next words.

"Take off your underwear," He commands and he is sliding down his before she knows what's happening. She catches silver hair and a brief glimpse of his penis before color rises to her face and her gaze is darting away.

"W-what?" She chokes out and jumps when Rick slides in behind her. Deft fingers unclasp her bra and she nearly shrieks when it drops to her lap and exposes her breasts.

"S-summer, relax, I-I can't see anything. Y-y-your clothes, they're wet—it's gonna—gonna make it hard to keep warm." He explains and she feels his fingertips brush against the waistband of her panties.

"I-I can do it!" She yells, embarrassed. Rick lets her fail to pull down her own underwear four times before impatience has him smacking her hands away and doing it himself.

"J-Jesus Christ, Summer—fucking—I-I-I'm not some fucking pervert, okay?" He snapped though he was very gentle as he removed her panties. She had been attacked and nearly raped and he didn't want her to have a panic attack from his actions.

She shuddered before him as his icy fingers ghosted over her hips and she had to arch up so he could slide it beneath her ass. She took it over from there and he watched as the small scrap of black lace (why the fuck was she wearing that on a camping trip for Chrissake) was thrown off to the side.

She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and he sighed when he spoke his next words.

"Y-you're going to have—I-I need you to, to, l-lay down. And face me." She tensed up and threw a glare over her shoulder. He glared back.

"T-trust me, th-th-this is just as excruciating for me as it is for you. But your core needs to be warm so that means chest to chest contact." She glowered but eventually decided she didn't want to freeze to death and adjusted herself so that she could lie on her side.

Rick's eyes caught on the pale skin of her bottom once she lay, and his gaze traced the curve of it as it sloped to her narrow waist. He frowned and shook his head when he realized he'd just checked out Summer's ass.

 _Not a pervert, indeed_ , He internally scoffed and then carefully slid forward so that he was only an inch away.

"I-I'm not going to look," He murmured, eyes falling closed to save some of her modesty. "You can turn around now."

Summer hesitated but eventually shifted so that she was facing Rick. His eyes were still closed but he felt as Summer pushed forward until skin met skin; her breasts and stomach pressed against him but she arched her ass in a way that kept their hips from touching yet let her knees connect with his.

He thought about chastising her; warming the core temperature meant keeping the groin warm as well. However, he felt her discomfort and relented.

He opened his eyes and slid an arm under her head, fingers curling around her red strands, and his other arm around her waist. He tugged her closer so that more skin pressed against his and maneuvered a knee between her thighs so that their legs were tangled together.

She hesitantly wound an arm around his neck, the other hooking under the arm he had around her waist so that she could lace her fingers at the base of his skull. The only space between them was at their hips now and Rick frowned in annoyance as Summer continued to shiver.

"Fuck," He muttered and then slid his arm down until it came beneath her ass cheeks. Summer jumped in his hold.

"Grandpa-!"

He jerked her up and she slid along his thigh until her pussy rested on his hip and his penis on her thigh. Her face was now centimeters from his whereas before she was faced with his clavicle.

His eyes met hers and her breath hitched but she remained quiet, probably out of embarrassment, and the shivers that racked her body died down as their body temperature's rose. He brought his arm back up and tightened his hold around her waist; bringing her as close as she could get to him.

He leant his head forward and pressed his nose against her neck, took a deep inhale and smelt the lingering residues of the sweet fragrance of her lotion. She was rigid in his hold but eventually relaxed as warmth returned to her body.

The fingers laced behind his head dipped into his silver hair and he felt Summer's lips brush against the space between his ear and jaw.

They lay there for hours, the two of them clinging for warmth. Summer is silent and it leaves Rick with just his thoughts.

The hold is intimate, far more than any he'd shared with a recent or past lover bar his ex wife. A part of him liked it; the warmth and softness that Summer provides, and a bigger part of him wishes to fall even deeper into her embrace.

His fingers dug into her skin and he frowned at his perversity. He wonders when he got to be such an asshole that he started checking out his own granddaughter.

He wonders but he knows.

Rick had always felt an underlying attraction to Summer, how could he not when she was exactly his type. But he buried it deep, tried to let it fade and hoped that if he avoided her it would eventually die or at least recede to a point where he didn't want to fuck her.

Rick didn't care about a lot of things; his life held multiple examples of that statement. But he cared about his grandkids, and he never wanted to hurt them.

"I'm sorry," Summer spoke up, shattering his brooding.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I…it's all my fault we're here." She said mournfully, her lips brushing against his jaw in a way that made him shiver. "If I had listened to you we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I-if we want to be technical, Summer, it's really your father's fault we're in this predicament."

"No, you were right. I ran off with that guy because—" She broke off, face scrunching with embarrassment.

"…He made me feel wanted. Like I wasn't…wasn't alone."

The words are said on a broken note and he sighs, the fingers curled in her hair gliding up to rub gentle circles against her scalp.

"Everyone wants that, you know." He told her, attempting to assuage her guilt. "You-you're not some kind of—you're not the only person who has that desire to feel needed."

"You don't have that problem," Summer replied bitterly. "I just…I wish I were more like you." He clenched his eyes shut and internally shook his head because no one should ever wish to be like him.

"Summer—I-I-I'm not—I'm not a nice person," Rick muttered against her neck.

"I know. You're a kind person—"

"No— _Jesus Christ_ —" He huffed, exasperated. "Look, you think I save you or Morty because—because you think I do it out of love, right?"

"Yeah," She said slowly.

"Well you're wrong. I-I don't—I'm not doing it because I love you guys or something—because I _don't_." He stresses and feels Summer huff out a small laugh at the insistence.

"I do it because—because I'm tired of being alone, okay?" He admits and it pains him to say it.

He wants to say how it isn't fun. Coasting through space, seeing how vast it is and realizing you're alone in it. He wants to say that he saves them because he needs them, that they make him feel less _empty_. He wants to say a lot of things.

The confession rests on his tongue but he hesitates too long and it slides back down his throat.

"I—I'm a selfish bastard, Summer. If I really loved you guys I would leave and never come back; let you guys have some semblance of a normal—granted _mediocre_ —life."

There is a long silence in the cave before Summer shifts in his grasp.

Rick flounders and rears back as his cock drags against her thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Summer keeps a tight grip on the arm wrapped around her waist and presses forward and he thinks _fuck, hope she can't feel_ that _._

"Summer—" He begins sharply, heat creeping up his face despite his stern expression. Summer cuts him off.

"I think it'd be pretty selfish for you to leave, Grandpa Rick," She told him solemnly and he snorts through his discomfort. She frowns at him and says, "No, I'm serious. I think it'd be a real douche move for you to leave. You'd—you'd crush my mom and Morty and—and you would destroy me, too."

Summer looks him dead in the eyes as she says this and Rick holds her stare before the tension in the cave has him turning away.

"Careful, Summer, your dependency is showing." He grumbles sardonically. She squeezes him tighter.

"I'm serious."

"I know." He replies, voice growing sober.

"Don't leave me behind, okay?" She pleads softly. Rick hesitates, lets his eyes meet her sorrow full ones and then feels like shit when he sees she's near to tears. It's not something he can promise her; Morty is the only person that he has really made any effort with and even then he has failed countless times with his grandson.

But Summer gazes up at him imploringly, a hope in her eyes that he is reluctant to snuff out.

"I won't," He promises softly and then wonders when he became so good at lying that he started to believe himself. Summer sends him a watery smile and his chest tightens.

Maybe it really wasn't a lie.

"I love you," She suddenly tells him, eyes tender as they met his. He's heard her say it to him before but never in this shy, hopeful manner, never with such sincerity. His chest swells at the declaration and he feels a desire to both move away and press closer. The tension in the air grows thick and Rick swallows, uneasy.

 _Fuck._

He furrowed his brows, a frown pulling at his lips as he attempted to untangle himself from her. The conversation was straying into dangerous territory and he needed to extricate himself before he did something stupid.

Summer resists and tightens her grip around him, her head moving forward until they were near enough that he can feel her mouth graze against his.

He turns his face to the side and her lips slide against his cheek.

"Ah, Summer, d-don't—"

The hands she has laced in his hair shift his head so that he is once again facing her.

"Please," She breathes. "I'm tired of feeling alone…and you…you are too."

The request is unspoken but Rick hears it loud and clear. He shakes his head ruefully.

"Christ, Summer—I—I can't—"

"You can," She tells him, and then shifts so that her thighs rub against his slowly hardening cock.

"Fuck," He hisses aloud, fingers digging into the soft skin of her hip. He means to push her away but somehow drags her even closer to him. His hip grows wet beneath her pussy and arousal kicks in hard when he feels her rock against his leg for friction.

His head falls against her neck and he inhales deep as he struggles to maintain some semblance of self-control.

"It's okay, Rick," She whispers into his ear and it is the first time he's ever heard just his name come from her mouth. His resolve begins to crumble and crack. He pulls back and faces her.

"Summer, you d-don't—don't do this be-because—because you think you need to, or, or something stupid like that. I'm…I won't leave you, alright?"

Summer pressed her lips against his softly and he knows she has him when he is unable to pull away. When she finally breaks the kiss her expression is warm and loving and he want to photograph it, hold it close and never let it go.

"I know," She says.

"I want it because…you make me feel alive. Less empty...less _alone_."

He gives a harsh exhale as the words that he'd nearly professed to her moments ago tumbled from her lips. It's not a good excuse for what they are about to do; nothing is, honestly.

But fuck if he's going to let his granddaughter continue to feel like she has nobody in this universe. Let her continue to feel like _him_.

He's never been any good at anything other than bringing pain and misery but he can—he can heal Summer. He wants to heal her.

"I'm here," He tells her gently and then kisses her.

Summer smiles against his mouth and they roll until he is above her. Her legs part invitingly, and he gives a shuddering breath as the head of his cock rubs against her dripping cunt.

He rests his forearms on both sides of her head, leans down and meets her eyes. She arches up and their lips meet in a sweet kiss that deepens when he feels her legs wrap around his waist.

He pulls back and presses a kiss against her jaw, then her neck, and rests his forehead against the curve of her throat as his hands slide down to curl around her hips.

Summer wraps her arms around his neck and cards a hand through his hair. She kisses his temple then whispers in his ear:

"I'm here, too."

It's an echo of his words but it hits him hard regardless. He feels elated and stupid at the same time. He didn't realize he was waiting for someone—anyone to say those words to him.

He feels like a fucking idiot when his eyes begin to burn and he burrows his face into the soft skin of Summer's throat.

He lines his cock up with the opening of her pussy, feels sparks burst and pop like fireworks in his chest as he slowly enters her. She moans his name long and hard and he pulls up to smother it with a ravenous kiss.

"I love you," She says again, voice breathless, hips arching to pull him in deeper. Rick gives a shaky breath, hands trembling from where they burrow into the curve of her hips, pulling her tight, tight until he no longer knows where she begins and he ends.

He doesn't know who is healing whom anymore.

He no longer cares.

She makes him feel less _alone_.

.

.

.

When morning comes, Rick spends fifteen minutes repairing his busted portal gun as Summer sleeps at his side. He finishes up just as she wakes and he masks his scrutiny behind apathy. Summer was in a different mind set last night; who knew how she'd respond to what they did now that it is a new day.

But Summer just sends him a sleepy smile and tucks herself further into his side. He lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and ran a hand through her red locks as she drifted into a soft slumber.

He sets the portal gun to the side, turns and wraps his arm around her waist. He presses a kiss against her shoulder and thinks that it's fine if they sleep for another ten minutes.

 _Two Hours Later_

"Where were you guys? _Lost_ in the woods?" Jerry asked with a chuckle when he saw their forms step out from the green portal. There is a self-satisfied smirk upon his lips and Summer scowled and crossed her arms.

"Oh my God—me and Grandpa Rick are missing for a whole night and you're here trying to _gloat_?" She says, indignant.

"Well, I expected you _city slickers_ to get lost compared to a more experienced camper like myself." His smug laughter morphs into a scream as a portal opened beneath his feet and he fell through.

"Where'd you send him?" Summer asks as her eyes lingered on the spot her father stood seconds ago.

"Don't know, don't care."

She laughed and they walked the rest of the distance to the campsite.

"No, but seriously, is my dad going to be alright?"

Rick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Summer's shoulder, tugging her close until she was tucked into his side. Summer smiled bashfully up at him and he knows he is fucked when he wants to press his lips against hers.

"He'll live." He says and then thinks, _Fuck it_ , and leans down to press a kiss against her surprised lips.

 _Don't leave me behind, okay?_

Summer reaches up, grabs the hand that rests on her shoulder and laces their fingers together.

"C'mon." She says when she spots their tents. He grunts but squeezes their interlocked fingers softly.

 _ **I won't.**_

END.

* * *

Had to do the hypothermia trope lol. This ship needed at least one!

And, yeah, this wasn't supposed to be so serious but…things happen. I know everyone probably wanted more smut but I decided the story didn't call for it. In fact, I was thinking about cutting that minor sex scene out entirely but thought, nah. _Someone_ will enjoy it lol.

But no worries, I have three one-shots that are more smut than plot so you have that to look forward to!

*Doofus Rick and Jerry are shown to hang out in the comics. It's canon.

**DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL IF YOU SUFFER FROM HYPOTHERMIA! I added that before I read that alcohol doesn't help.

The second one-shot I'm working on is coming along slowly but hopefully it'll be done by next week. If it isn't then maybe my smut one-shot will hehe.

Let me know what you thought of this because I'm seriously not joking when I say it motivates me to write more. Reviews, kudos, SumRick art and writing are my biggest motivation so if you like my work, show some love! And send me SumRick trash to my tumblr blue10spade :D


End file.
